Drink, Drank, Drunk
by ry0kiku
Summary: Begitu substansi memabukkan itu memasuki sistem peredaran darah, para kakak itu pun menyadari bahwa mereka harus rela berada di bawah. Multiple incest pairings. SLASH. Twoshot PWP. M for suggestive hints. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

Warning: INCEST. ABSURD (inborn quality, unfortunately). OOC. YAOI. Saya nggak yakin apakah ini bisa dihitung semi-lemon, tapi yang pasti nggak ada scene penetrasi. Berhubung pairing terlalu absurd untuk di-list, bagi yang tidak keberatan membaca seme!lil'bro dan uke!bigbro dipersilakan membaca sendiri. Bertambahnya minus atau resiko lain yang mungkin mengikuti harap ditanggung sendiri. Pesan dari sponsor pribadi: silakan kabur bagi yang punya potensi alergi.

Yang tidak kabur, selamat membaca dan semoga menikmati :)

* * *

><p>.<p>

` ~ ; - Drink, Drank, Drunk - ; ~ '

Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.

I own nothing but this story, all the typos, and its half-assed idea.

.

* * *

><p>Hal pertama yang muncul di benaknya adalah mungkin langit-langit kamarnya akan lebih <em>awesome<em> lagi kalau dicat ulang dengan aksen hitam putih layaknya (mantan) bendera kebangsaannya. Lengkap dengan _coat of arms_ yang dahulu membuat lawan-lawannya menciut seketika.

Hal kedua yang muncul di benaknya adalah mencari orang yang sudah mengajari adiknya mengikatkan simpul mati dan menyuruh Gilbird mematuki siapapun itu, sampai mati kalau perlu.

Hal ketiga adalah, _well_, napas adiknya sedang bau. Apalagi dalam jarak sedekat itu. Apalagi ditambah bisikan-bisikan dan bujuk rayu yang diam-diam diingatnya satu per satu supaya setelah semua ini berakhir dia minimal punya bahan _blackmail_ untuk sekali-sekali membuat adiknya malu.

Hal keempat...dia sudah terlalu buntu. Tidak dengan jemari-jemari kapalan itu mengelus perlahan tubuhnya yang terentang kaku. Tidak dengan napas beraroma _bräu_ yang membelai lembut sisi pipi, turun ke leher, mendarat di bahu...

"_Bruder…_"

Prussia tidak pernah tahu adiknya yang kelewat stoik dan kaku itu bisa membisikkan kata sederhana itu dengan begitu…penuh nafsu.

"_Ja?_"

Prussia bahkan tidak tahu adiknya bisa menyeringai seseram itu.

"_Let's essen._"

* * *

><p>Vas bunga.<p>

Koran lama.

Asbak dengan _Union Jack_ terukir di dasarnya.

Semuanya menghantam lantai dengan tidak elitnya bersamaan dengan terjungkirnya meja, mendarat di dekat botol _ale_ yang isinya tinggal kurang dari sepertiga. Sumber dari segala permasalahannya.

Scotland tetap mempertahankan ekspresi menantang bahkan ketika adiknya—ya, si bungsu yang menurutnya lemah, cengeng, yang kalau ada apa-apa langsung lari ke Japan atau America—menduduki pahanya, memerangkapnya di antara tubuh sang adik dengan sofa. Dan jangan lupa atribut utama; seringai bak seorang bajak laut yang sudah berbulan-bulan berkelana di lautan saat melihat wanita atau pria—tergantung gender dan preferensi yang bersangkutan—untuk pertama kalinya.

Scotland kini mengerti betul perasaan Spain di abad pertengahan.

Tangan yang lebih kecil itu mengambil rokoknya yang masih menyala—dan mematikannya dengan telapak tangan—seringai itu tak pernah absen dari bibir yang biasanya mengumbar gerutuan dan sumpah serapah kekanakan, bahkan ketika pemuda pirang itu merendahkan kepalanya, membenamkan giginya di leher jenjang sang kakak berambut merah, yang dengan refleks mengeluarkan erangan pelan.

"_Oh my. Do I sense fear, dear brother?_"

Hee. Dari mana si cengeng satu ini belajar mengintimidasi?

Bertekad mempertahankan superioritasnya, Scotland menjulurkan lehernya, mengklaim bibir adiknya. Pertarungan memperebutkan dominasi itu panas, basah, penuh ego dan hasrat. Ketika keduanya menjauh untuk menghirup udara, Scotland baru menyadari kemejanya sudah robek terbuka, dan England dengan penuh kemenangan menjilati pisau lipat yang didapatnya entah dari mana.

…_Well,_

Scotland mundur sejauh yang dia bisa ketika ujung pisau—ujung yang tumpul memang, tapi tetap saja—itu menelusuri dadanya yang kini telanjang.

_If it's just once in a while…_

Seringai itu tak pernah padam, yang ada malah makin melebar.

…_I guess I won't mind._

Wajah yang mirip namun tidak serupa itu kembali berdekatan—dalam jarak sedekat itu dia bahkan bisa melihat dengan jelas poni adiknya yang menempel di dahi oleh keringat—dan bibir itu terbuka, menguarkan aroma _ale _yang tajam.

"_Let the feast begin._"

* * *

><p>Untuk ukuran personifikasi negara yang sudah cukup berusia, China memiliki ingatan yang cukup bisa dipuji akurasinya.<p>

_"Nihon? Kamu sakit, aru? Mukamu merah begitu..."_

Kejadian yang berlangsung ratusan tahun yang lalu dari zaman Warring States sampai Cultural Revolution saja masih bisa ia narasikan kalau diminta, tentu tak usah ditanya betapa jelasnya ingatannya akan kejadian yang berlangsung hanya beberapa jam sebelumnya.

_"Kok, tidak dimakan, aru? Ini _tenpura teishoku_ kesukaanmu lho, aru. Padahal sudah susah payah kumasakkan, lengkap dengan _misoshiru_..."_

Namun anehnya, entah kenapa...

_"Eh? Kamu sudah kenyang minum bir Sapporo satu krat tadi di rumahmu? Kamu ini mikir apa, aru! Itu kan tidak sehat, aru!"_

Selain jemari langsing yang menelusuri kulit punggungnya, mengusap rambut cokelat panjang yang sudah tidak berikat pita, menggelitik bagian belakang telinganya...

_"Tu- Nihon... Ke-kenapa ekspresimu... AIYAH! Kamu pegang apa barusan, aru! Lepaskan, a—ahhh..."_

Selain sentuhan yang seolah tahu persis lokasi titik-titik tersembunyi yang hanya diketahui olehnya, yang menguji sensitivitas saraf dan sensornya, yang tinggal sejengkal dari membuatnya gila...

Sang tertua Asia nyaris tidak bisa mengingat apa yang terjadi setelah adiknya yang biasanya sangat _proper_ dan sopan itu menindihnya, setengah tanpa busana, seringai bak predator lapar tersungging di bibir mungil berwarna merah muda ketika kata itu dibisikkan perlahan.

"_Itadakimasu._"

* * *

><p>Mengatur napasnya, mempertajam pendengarannya, Portugal membuat catatan mental untuk untuk membakar semua film macam Gergaji, Jeritan, dan film lain yang memfiturkan tokoh bertopeng psikopat yang bisa dia temukan di rumah.<p>

Itu, dan dia juga harus memastikan kapak yang menjadi pajangan di kamar adiknya dilebur menjadi benda yang lebih tumpul dan lebih tidak berbahaya; spatula misalnya.

Itu semua dengan asumsi kalau dia berhasil bertahan hidup sampai waktu _siesta_ tiba.

Suara derakan keras yang menandakan pintu kayu sudah roboh ke dalam kamar itu melempar harapannya keluar jendela, dilindas konvoi balap sepeda, ditendang anak-anak kelebihan gula, dan berakhir digondol chihuahua.

"_Hermano_~ Kutemukan juga dirimu~"

Mata biru itu menyapu cepat seisi kamar, mencari-cari benda yang bisa dipakai melawan psikopat berkapak besar yang melangkah perlahan memasuki kamar, botol _sangria_ berayun di tangannya yang tidak memegang senjata.

Catatan mental entah yang keberapa: menyimpan pedang atau minimal belati di bawah kasurnya, untuk berjaga-jaga kalau kejadian ini terulang untuk yang kedua kalinya. Yang dimaksud dengan 'kejadian ini' tentu saja: menjadi target raep _pedo-turned-psycho_ mabuk yang kebetulan adalah adiknya.

"Tenang saja~ _Hermano_ boleh ngutang aku kok, buat beli pintu baru~"

Sok banget ngomongnya, seolah dia sendiri nggak hampir bangkrut aja. Namun, protes apapun yang mungkin dikeluarkan sang tertua Iberia itu tenggelam begitu Spain menyeberangi ruangan dalam tiga langkah cepat dan berbisik perlahan dengan wajah hanya sekian inci dari wajahnya; napas beraroma _sangria_ itu mengembun di kedua belah bibirnya.

"Julukan _país de la pasión_ itu bukan tanpa alasan lho, _hermano_~"

Yang mau tak mau harus dia akui kebenarannya. Otot basah itu dengan lihai meliuk, menyapu, menantang, menggoda. Di dalam rongga mulutnya. Membuat darahnya menggelegak, dinding beton baja tebal yang sendari tadi dibangunnya untuk membendung hasrat terlarang itu runtuh perlahan-lahan.

"Ayo, kita jadi satu. Seperti dulu~"

Mata biru itu sudah terlalu berkabut oleh hasrat untuk menyadari bahwa jemari adiknya sudah menyelip ke bawah sana, membuat sensor di otaknya menjerit oleh sensasi luar biasa. Terlalu berkabut untuk melihat bibir eksotis itu membuka perlahan, melantunkan frasa begitu pelan sampai nyaris tak terdengar.

"_Buen provecho~_"

* * *

><p>Ini sungguh sangat absurd sekali.<p>

Absurditas dalam kadar cukup tinggi untuk membuatnya cukup frustrasi untuk menggigiti kuku jari kaki.

Dan sudahkah dia bilang semua ini sungguh sangat, sangat OOC?

"Tung- Zeala- nnn!"

Kalimat itu tak pernah selesai karena belah basah itu membungkamnya dengan segera, memenuhi gua mulutnya dengan aroma segar bak padang rumput yang mendominasi dua pulau kecil di sebelah timurnya. Dia tidak pernah tahu saudaranya itu bisa sepiawai ini memanjakan lidahnya. Dengan siapa kiranya dia melatih tekniknya? Indonesia? Papua New Guinea? Atau negara random dari Oceania?

"Jangan samakan aku dengan pulau milik Denmark itu. _Kakakku_."

_Oh man_. Menakutkan sekali apa yang bisa dilakukan beberapa galon _brandy_ pada adiknya yang mestinya polos, sama sekali tidak belagu, dan sangat unyu itu. Walaupun sebagian besar ini salahnya yang menantang New Zealand adu berburu, dan menyuruh yang kalah minum _brandy_ berkadar alkohol 60% peninggalan England di jaman perang dulu.

"Ayo sebut namaku yang benar, kak Australia..."

Kalimat itu dibisikkan hanya beberapa senti jauhnya dari bibirnya, membuat napas hangat beraroma _brandy_ itu memasuki rongga mulutnya, membuat kepalanya seolah melayang entah karena hasrat tak terkira atau karena baru menghirup karbondioksida. Yang jelas, lututnya sudah melemah dan pemuda mungil itu hanya bisa pasrah ketika saudaranya-lebih tepatnya _adiknya_, membenamkan jemari langsing di rambutnya, membelai kedua kedua _ahoge_ di rambut gelapnya. Tangan yang satunya tidak usah ditanya sudah berada di mana.

"N-New Zealand..."

Kata-kata selanjutnya tenggelam dalam desahan panjang ketika rambut lembut bak gumpalan bulu domba itu menyentuh pipinya, sang pemilik tengah menjilati bahunya dalam gerakan berputar, seolah-olah menandai target sasaran. Bahkan dengan sensor-nya sedang mengalami _overload_ karena 'serangan-serangan' yang dilakukan adiknya, dia entah bagaimana bisa merasakan lidah itu meninggalkan bahunya, napas hangat dan sentuhan geligi di kulitnya, sebelum kata-kata itu mencapai telinganya.

"_I'm digging in._"

-stay tuned for part two-

* * *

><p><strong>QUICK NOTES:<strong>

_Bräu _: German for 'beer'

_Ale _: Salah satu minuman beralkohol khas Inggris

_Sapporo Beer_ : Bir asal Sapporo, Hokkaido. Produk yang paling terkenal di sana setelah ramen dan festival salju.

_Sangria_ : Minuman beralkohol asal Spanyol

_Brandy_ : Semacam minuman keras asal Eropa

_Let's essen / Let the feast begin / Itadakimasu / Buen provecho_ /_ I'm digging in_ : artinya kira-kira sama semua: selamat makan. Saya cuma yakin yang bahasa Inggris sama Jepang; kalau ada yang mau mengoreksi bahasa Jerman dan Spanyol-nya, saya terima dengan tangan terbuka. Juga berhubung saya masih _underage_ (untuk standar Jepang setidaknya) dan nggak tahu banyak soal minuman keras, kalau ada yang mau mengoreksi kalau ada salah fakta atau apa, monggo~ XD

Chapter depan akan keluar lima incest pairing lain. Ada yang berminat menebak? Yang paling cepat bisa menebak betul EMPAT dari lima pairing untuk chapter depan boleh memilih salah satu incest pairing di fic ini untuk dilanjutkan jadi oneshot PWP rate M #nyengirinosen Yang paling cepat doang lho ya. Dan berhubung author lagi setengah hiatus, mungkin baru bisa kelar dalam waktu dua atau tiga minggu #bow #niatambilrekuestgasih Oh. Dan jangan kaget soal urutannya; memang di sini sengaja dibikin si adik mabuk dan menyeme si kakak. Absurd memang, tapi bukankah absurdity itu menyenangkan? XD #teoritanpakorelasi

Dan saya masih punya Pairing Mishaps jadi benda ini mungkin update-nya agak lama, ahaha #dirajam Tapi ini sepertinya bisa selesai duluan daripada ParMis; lebih gampang ditulis, cuma twoshot, isinya cuma fangirling… #bikintulisanmutudikitnapakek #dibuang

Kritik, saran, maupun komen lewat akan sangat dihargai. Stay tuned for the next (and last) chapter :)

Regards,

Ryokiku


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: Sama seperti chappie kemarin #ketahuanmales

**QUICK NOTES-1-**

Berikut ini yang berhasil menebak betul empat dari lima pairing yang ada di chapter ini: **Aiko-chan Lummiera**,** Random Person**,** Crescent Crystal**,** dark 130898**,** Chi-23**,** Arthuriver**,** L2Alois**,** Teroris-Autis**,** Yuta Naoru -males login**... ya, kayaknya sudah semua. Buset, banyak banget O.O apa kuisnya kegampangan ya? #plak Mestinya saya suruh nebak langsung lima-limanya... #plaklagi Anyway, yang menjawab betul dan paling cepat and therefore memenangkan kuis adalah **Aiko-chan Lummiera**-san. Omedetou! XD #tebarmochi Germancest-nya menyusul, ya =)

Bales anon-reviewer bentar baru masuk ke cerita, seperti biasa:

_-Aiko-chan Lummierra_: Halo, sang pemenang kuis! :D Tebakan anda oke semua kecuali satu. Yang mana itu, lihat saja di chapter ini :) Germancest, kan? Saya usahakan sebelum bulan puasa. Makasih reviewnya :)

_-Random Person_: Kembali? Saya nggak kemana-mana, kok.. #slap Tebakan anda bener, tapi sayangnya kalah cepet, maaf m(_ _)m Sudah diupdate, selamat menikmati. Dan makasih ya sudah menyempatkan diri mereview :)

_-Reader_ : Adikkk~ #salah Waduh, ada yang sakit hati? Ja-jangan bakar rumah saya, ya? #mewek #abaikan Lemon belum ada, maaf. Otak mesum macet di tengah jalan #slapped Sudah diupdate~ makasih sudah menyempatkan diri membaca dan mereview ya :)

_-LisaAlviss BeatJumper R_: Tebakan anda dari lima lolos tiga. Jangan menyerah! #salah Ah. Tapi Irishcest ide bagus tuh, saya sama sekali nggak kepikiran. Mungkin kapan-kapan... #slap Makasih reviewnya ya :)

_-Azayaka Freak_: ...perasaan saya nggak pergi kemana-mana deh ._. #slap lol di sini adanya Malay yang nge'raep' Indo, soalnya temanya adek meraep kakak XD Makasih sudah menyempatkan diri membaca dan mereview ya :)

_-Santa Clau_: #nod Selamat makan! XD #makinsalah Nggak ada lemon dear, otak mesum saya lagi ngadat ._. Makasih reviewnya ya :)

_-Teroris-Autis_: Bener semua kecuali satu, dear #wink #pembacamuntah lol saya ngakak lho baca komen2 anda tentang pairingnya XD Makasih sudah menyempatkan diri mereview :)

_-Yuta Naoru -males login: _Tebakannya bener! Selamat! XD Cuma ya...kalah cepat ^^a #slap Nggak apa2, nanti suatu saat pasti ada yang bikin kok #tepoktepok Sip, ini sudah diupdate. Pairing Mishaps nunggu otak crack jalan ya. Hohoho #dibakar Makasih reviewnya ya :)

Yup, sudah semua. Rata-rata pada nebak Koreacest ya? Maaf, incest satu itu nggak saya bikin pair-nya. Berhubung tempat saya cuma berjarak dua jam naik feri ke Korea, saya takut kalau ada pihak yang tersinggung dan pulau kecil ini hancur dinuklir ._. #wth err bercanda. Lebih karena saya tidak merasa cukup kompeten untuk mengkarakterisasi Korea Utara, itu saja. #dibakarpembaca

Pesan sponsor seperti biasa: silakan kabur bagi yang punya potensi alergi. Saya terlalu bokek buat beli ember buat menampung muntahan anda nanti. Yang tidak kabur, selamat membaca dan semoga menikmati :)

* * *

><p>.<p>

` ~ ; - Drink, Drank, Drunk - ; ~ '

Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.

I own nothing but this story, all the typos, and its half-assed idea.

Let's proceed to part dua

.

Sebagai sebuah negara yang pernah mendominasi perdagangan dunia di abad pertengahan, tentunya tidak mengherankan bila seorang Netherlands tumbuh besar sangat menghargai nilai uang. Mungkin memang dengan tingkat keekstriman sekian persen di bawah Austria atau Switzerland, tapi tetap saja personifikasi bermuka preman namun dalam hati menyukai kelinci dan segala hal berbau loli ini selalu mikir dua, tiga, sampai lima kali sebelum mengeluarkan isi dompetnya.

_Sial. Padahal rambut ini sudah susah payah kutata tadi pagi…_

Namun kalau sudah menyangkut seorang Republik Indonesia, paradigma itu langsung berubah secepat air yang diserap pasir Sahara. Berhubung saingannya adalah negara yang secara geografis, historis, dan bahkan biologis lebih dekat dengan si personifikasi zambrud khatulistiwa, sekali itu saja dia tidak peduli harga, gengsi atau apa. Apapun demi memenangkan hati Indonesia.

…_sejak kapan dia jadi jago mencium begini? Pasti ada yang melatih. Tunggu. Jangan bilang dia ke rumah Spanje kemarin itu… AKH! O-Oke. Sepertinya memang Spanje. Cuma dia yang mengerti teknik se...se-_passionate_ ini..._

_Jenever_ selaku _liquor_ kebanggaan negerinya sudah dipak dan dililit pita, diantar secara personal ke rumah Indonesia. Personifikasi berwajah kalem namun bisa juga alay atau gokil tergantung suasana hati rakyatnya ini menerimanya dengan senyum yang membuatnya ingin membuang jauh-jauh topeng _cool_-nya dan meraep Indonesia di depan pintu, saat itu juga.

…dipikir-pikir lagi, mungkin ini semua memang karma.

_Demi kincir angin yang terbenam waktu banjir bandang, aku benar pernah berharap punya adik perempuan dua orang. Seenggaknya nggak akan dipermalukan dengan harus berada di ba—Tunggu. TANGANNYA NGAPAIN ITUUU!_

Siapa yang menyangka bahwa Indonesia—yang mengaku menderita _short-term-memory_ gara-gara banyak aset-aset bangsanya bekerja di luar negeri dan enggan untuk kembali—hanya dalam kurun waktu kurang dari sehari sudah lupa total bahwa itu hadiah pemberiannya dan dengan entengnya BALAS MENGHADIAHKAN KE ORANG LAIN; masih lengkap dengan bungkusnya pula.

Seolah takdir masih belum puas bermain-main dengannya, orang yang kebetulan menerima hadiah dari Indonesia yang sebetulnya adalah hadiah dari dirinya itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah adik laki-laki satu-satunya.

Yang kini tengah memepetnya ke tembok dengan sebelah tangan...

"_Broer..._"

Sementara tangan yang satunya menyusup dengan lihainya, berputar dalam gerakan dan ritme yang membuatnya merasa setengah melayang, mematikan semua instingnya untuk melawan.

Bibir mungil Luxembourg membuka dalam bisikan pelan, aroma _juniper_ khas minuman keras yang ditenggaknya dua botol sekaligus itu menggelitik saraf hidungnya, menuju otak yang perlahan-lahan mulai mengibarkan bendera tanda menyerah pada tuan hormon yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan...

"_Smakelijk eten._"

* * *

><p>Sebagai seorang personifikasi negara yang menjadi markas 80% mafia seluruh dunia, Romano merasa dirinya gagal segagal-gagalnya. Tidak, bukan karena membiarkan harga dirinya ditaklukkan oleh segepok kartu dan seorang wanita yang berakhir dengan mulutnya jadi beraroma kentang yang dibencinya—itu sudah lain cerita, pemirsa, yang tertarik dipersilakan membaca Pairing Mishaps chapter tiga—melainkan karena… karena…<p>

"Veee~ Lembut, wangi, segaaaar sekali~ seperti _rosemary_~"

Gigitan pelan di pundak itu membuyarkan isi pikirannya yang sudah bercabang ke mana-mana. Bibirnya terbuka, melantunkan erangan yang memantul sempurna di _ceramic tile_ yang adalah salah satu spesialisasi industri negerinya. Membuat setiap desahan terdengar bak paduan suara.

"Vee~ mukamu merah sekali~ ihihihi aku menyentuh titik yang tepat ya, barusan?"

Salahkan sang pencipta yang terlalu murah hati sampai-sampai memberkati pipinya dengan pembuluh darah ekstra. Atau salahkan kakek-kakek penjual bodoh di depan stasiun, yang menjual _limoncello_ yang dengan sukses menyulut darah seme adiknya yang biasanya hanya aktif di sekitar wanita, dan mengubah wajah unyu sang Italia Utara menjadi berekspresi ala _raep gangsta_. Wajah yang bergerak kian mendekati wajahnya, mengunci kedua buah gua, mengajak otot basah menari bersama bak dansa anggun asal ibukota Austria...

"Mhhhmmmm~ veee? Kok, berasa tomat? Tumben-tumbennya kamu makan tomat sebagai sarapan..."

YAK, itu dia. Lanjutan dari komplainnya yang putus tadi di paragraf pertama. Sumber dari segala sumber permasalahannya. Bukan karena dia diraep dengan tidak etisnya oleh adik sendiri yang kalau tidak sedang mabuk jelas-jelas lebih uke secara logika, tapi lebih karena... karena...

"Veee~ aku senang~ kau mau melepaskan ketergantungan pada kentang dan beralih ke tomat! Ahhh aku jadi makin 'lapar' nih, Luddie sayang~"

DIA DARI TADI SALAH DIKIRA SEBAGAI MANIAK KENTANG ITU COBAAAA! SAMA ADIK SENDIRI PULAAA! Dunia ini oh sungguh sangat nista...

"_Buon appetito~_"

* * *

><p>Seorang Norway bukan orang yang bisa dengan mudah menyalurkan emosi. Bukan dalam artian seorang England yang bisa memerah dan menyalakkan hal yang berlawanan dengan isi hati, melainkan lebih ke mati ekspresi. Menurut <em>polling<em> divisi penguntit dari perkumpulan fujodanshi, posisi Norway berada tepat di bawah Sweden dan bersaing ketat dengan Egypt di dalam jajaran negara minim ekspresi.

"_Betul, begitu. Terus. Akan kutarik lebih banyak suara darimu..._"

Termasuk dalam berkomentar dan menyalurkan pendapat; kecuali benar-benar dibutuhkan atau menyangkut keselamatan banyak orang, Norway biasanya lebih memilih menutup mulutnya. Namun tentu saja, yang namanya pengecualian itu selalu ada. Terutama dalam situasi yang tidak biasa.

"_Ya betul. Betul seperti itu. Ah. Indahnya. Coba aku tahu, pasti sudah kulakukan ini dari dulu..._"

Norway harus menerima raut stoiknya runtuh dengan begitu elitnya terimakasih pada dua botol _vodka_ yang dibawa Denmark sebagai oleh-oleh dari Russia. Yang kini berakhir membanjiri sistem salah satu anggota Nordic yang termuda, satu dari sedikit kandidat yang sudah dia coret dari daftar orang yang mungkin meraepnya.

Yang kebetulan adalah adik kandung biologis yang sudah diakui kebenarannya baik secara ilmiah maupun historis.

"_Jangan diam. Jangan bungkam. Keluarkan semuanya. Ayolah. Sebelum hidangan pembuka habis disantap..._"

Yang kini menyayat kulitnya dengan belati tipis, bercak merah menodai warna pucat epidermis. Membuatnya menggelepar menahan sakit, yang bagi si adik mabuk kemungkinan terlihat sebagai dansa erotis.

Norway menduga dalam _vodka_ itu pasti terkandung entah helai rambut atau potongan kuku seorang Russia, atau mungkin sedikit tetesan darahnya. Absurd memang, tapi cuma itu yang bisa menjelaskan kesadisan, keganasan, dan kesemean adiknya yang datang tiba-tiba.

"_Bróðir-ku sayang,"_

Dulu, kata 'kakak' yang keluar dari mulut adiknya selalu memancarkan kehangatan di hati. Namun kini, kata yang sama dari sepasang bibir yang sama itu malah membuatnya membelalak ngeri.

"_Skulum borða_…"

* * *

><p>Satu-satunya negara adidaya paska Perang Dingin yang sempat membelah dunia menjadi dua. Negara yang memplokamirkan diri sebagai polisi dunia, yang ekonominya sempat melejit melebihi seluruh Eropa. Itulah<em> United Stated of America<em>.

Dan juga negara yang personifikasinya selalu ceria, menyembunyikan kecerdasan dalam sepasang mata biru muda di balik kacamata yang tidak pernah diketahui minus bera-

KRAK.

"AHHH! Texassss!"

Sebuah negara dengan asal-terjang personaliti yang tidak suka berbasa-basi, negara yang mengatakan dengan tegas sekali: France dan _merlot_ sialannya itu akan membayar untuk ini.

"Henti-GYAHAHA! Hei, Canada, yang barusan itu curang! Melanggar atu-RAHAHAHAHA!"

Mata violet yang berat oleh hasrat itu tak bergeming; bibir sang pemilik malah makin melebar dalam senyum girang sementara jemari itu bergerak tanpa belas kasihan, mengubah desisan menjadi kikik tertahan dan akhirnya jeritan minta ampun yang membahana di kamar. Di wajah manis yang biasanya teduh dan tenang itu kali ini terpatri jelas kemesuman.

Seolah menikmati sosok sang kakak yang menggeliat di sofa, terjepit di antara lututnya, wajah memerah dan refleks melemah karena kebanyakan tertawa.

"H-hentikan, _bro_… Su-sudah nggak kuat ini…"

Seringai berbahan bakar _merlot_ itu tak kunjung pandam. Yang ada malah semakin sangar, terutama ketika sang adik membenamkan wajah ke lehernya, mengisap pelan kulitnya. Segala upaya untuk melempar tubuhnya sia-sia; inikah efek geografis wilayah yang lebih besar dan berada di atasnya dalam peta?

"Mmmm… _Amérique_…"

Sungguh sedikit sekali momen di mana America teringat bahwa France juga punya andil dalam membesarkan Canada.

Momen ini adalah salah satunya.

"_Bon appétit..._"

* * *

><p>Dia bisa dibilang sebagai personifikasi negara yang cukup tegar.<p>

Dia mengalami bagaimana setengah mati menghadapi Portugal dan Spain di era pelayaran, menghadapi Netherlands di era penjajahan, menghadapi Jepang di era perang besar-besaran, dan menghadapi Sekutu di era mempertahankan kemerdekaan. Dia melihat bagaimana bapak pendiri negaranya dipaksa mundur dan diasingkan, bagaimana mahasiswa tumpah ruah ke jalanan menghiraukan moncong senapan, bagaimana pers bungkam di luar namun memberontak di dalam, bagaimana ekonominya jatuh ke dalam jurang hutang dan kini merangkak naik perlahan-lahan.

Seolah enggan membiarkannya tidur dengan tenang, masih ada bencana alam dan krisis kepercayaan pada pemerintahan. Di luar dia bisa saja tersenyum girang, namun di dalam dia tergerogoti perlahan-lahan.

"…Ndon. Aku di sini…"

Suara itu salah satu dari sedikit suara yang sanggup menenangkannya. Suara yang menginvasi lembut telinganya, seolah tahu persis volume yang bisa mendirikan bulu roma si pemuda Asia Tenggara namun tidak merusak gendang telinga.

Suara dari salah satu dari sedikit orang yang menjadi saksi penderitaannya. Yang menatap iri segala perjuangannya dari balik kungkungan penjara England. Yang meraih kebebasan pada akhirnya, bibir mengucapkan "_Heh, aku juga bisa merdeka,_" tapi mata menyiratkan "_Hei, kau tidak perlu lagi sendirian menderita._"

Yang namanya darah memang lebih kental daripada air biasa.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku di sini…"

Lidah yang dengan lembut menjilati tengkuknya, napas menghangatkan punggungnya, lengan kuat membekap dadanya dari belakang. Sentuhan yang sanggup menenangkannya lebih dari apapun juga. Tangan itu bergerak ke atas, menyapu air matanya bahkan sebelum menetes keluar dari pelupuk mata.

Indonesia memejamkan matanya, sejenak melupakan masalah-masalah yang beberapa kali nyaris membuatnya lompat ke depan kereta, dan menyerah dalam dekapan sang saudara yang lebih muda.

"…Malon."

Tapi tetap saja, yang namanya kebanggaan harus dipertahankan.

"Hmm~?"

"Kali ini pengecualian, tapi lain kali kalau kau seenaknya minum arak-_ku_ lagi, takkan kumaafkan."

Sang Melayu yang lebih muda tergelak perlahan, menguarkan aroma khas bahan-bahan lokal pulau Bali yang difermentasi, sebelum membalik tubuh kakaknya dan mendorongnya sampai terlentang di ranjang. Dia meletakkan tangannya di kanan-kiri kepala kakaknya, mendekatkan wajah mirip nyaris identik mereka berdua.

"Iya, iya. Kamu masih aja cerewet, Ndon. Yah pokoknya untuk sekarang…"

Lidah itu keluar sejenak membasahi sepasang bibirnya sebelum Malaysia menggabungkan bibir mereka berdua, membagi aroma arak Bali yang sangat disukai turis dan kawula muda.

"…_selamat santap_."

-fin-

* * *

><p><strong>QUICK NOTES-2-<strong>

_Jenever_ : _liquor_ terkenal yang berasal dari daerah Netherlands dan Belgium

_Limoncello_ : anggur asal Italy, terutama diproduksi di daerah selatan

_Vodka_ : ...nggak butuh penjelasan kan ya? #kabur

_Merlot_ : anggur merah, minuman alkoholik asal France

Arak Bali : ...reviewer yang kebetulan berdomisili di Bali, mau bantu saya menjelaskan ini? :3 #slap

_Smakelijk eten_/_Buon appetito_/_Skulum borða_/_Bon appétit_/_Selamat santap_ : Dutch/Italian/Icelandic/French/Malay for 'selamat makan'. Kalau ada yang mau mengoreksi, diterima dengan senang hati.

Saya ngetik ini dengan otak crack dan otak mesum yang sekarat dan nyaris mati; kalau ada yang punya kritik, saran, komen lewat atau bahkan flame sekalipun, saya terima dengan senang hati. Seriously.

Terimakasih sudah membaca, semoga anda menikmati waktu anda :)

Regards,

Ryokiku


End file.
